Field
The present invention relates to a deposition apparatus and a tray holder.
Description of the Related Art
A deposition apparatus is used to form anti-reflection films on a surface of an optical element such as a lens, for example. The deposition apparatus includes a deposition source for supplying a material which is used to form a film, and a dome which covers the deposition source and is rotatable around the central axis. Plural trays are attached to the dome and plural works, for example, lenses are attached to each of the trays.
The process in which works are processed by the above-described deposition apparatus includes a deposition preparation step and a deposition step. The deposition preparation step includes attaching works to the deposition apparatus, preparing the deposition source and generating deposition environment. In the deposition step, material which has been supplied into the deposition environment by the deposition source reaches the works attached to the dome and a film of the material is formed on the works.
By the deposition preparation step, operation of the deposition apparatus is interrupted. Accordingly, downtime of the deposition apparatus due to the deposition preparation step should be reduced in order to increase throughput of the deposition apparatus.
As the prior art, a deposition apparatus in which the dome is divided into plural segments, works are attached on the both sides of each of the segments, and each segment is configured to undergo turnover has been developed (FIGS. 2 and 6 of Patent Document 1, for example). By the above-described mechanism, downtime of the deposition apparatus due to the deposition preparation step can be reduced and the throughput can be increased.
However, in the above-described mechanism, works cannot be arranged at appropriate angles with respect to the deposition source. Accordingly, uniform deposition for plural works cannot be realized. Further, the throughput of the deposition apparatus cannot be increased to a satisfactory level.    Patent Document 1; JP2011-179102
Accordingly, there is a need for a deposition apparatus and tray holder by which the throughput can be further increased while uniform deposition for plural works is realized.